


Trio Of Towns - Figuring Out Love

by vampireprincess624



Series: Trio Of Towns - Life In The Towns [3]
Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireprincess624/pseuds/vampireprincess624
Summary: Pixie Fawn is left with a mess she has to sort out after leaving Ludus at their wedding because Ford, who had been away for seven months, appeared as a guest. But how is fixing things with the stubborn doctor more difficult than sorting things out with her ex husband-to-be? Are they destined to be friends or will their stronger feelings for each other lead to love?A lot of Ford/Pixie scenes where they figure out their love for each other.This is Part 3 to my series, Life In The Towns, and I strongly advise you read Part 1 (or at least the last few chapters)  before this, but it should still make sense anyway. Hope you enjoy :)





	1. Suffocating

His violet eyes were watching her as she sipped from her mug of coffee. It was bitter. Ford had no sugar in his cupboards.  
'So,' she said.  
He didn't move. He just watched her with an expression which was impossible to guess.  
'How have you been?' Pixie asked.  
For a moment it seemed like he wasn't going to answer. Then he straightened himself and coughed. 'I have managed,' he answered.  
Pixie nodded slowly. This was verging on awkward. 'Made any new friends?'  
'Perhaps one or two could be considered my friend,' Ford answered, 'But not particularly.'  
'Girlfriend?'  
He spluttered, for once at a loss for words. 'Definitely not! As if I w-' he stopped abruptly, as if about to say something he didn't want her to hear.  
'As if?'  
'I- I told you. I have no interest in love,' he told himself, sounding very unconvinced.  
Pixie's heart sank slightly, 'Oh, yes. I just thought maybe... maybe it had changed.'  
'Changed when? Changed when I left you?'  
She looked down. 'I don't know. Maybe.'  
He shook his head, refusing to take his gaze off her. With anyone else it would be unsettling, but with him... she just felt honoured. 

Nothing else was said for a few seconds. Pixie wondered if she should leave, but she was here to sort things out. Who'd have thought that fixing things with Ludus, the man she'd left instead of saying 'I do' at their wedding, would be easier than sorting things out with the doctor who had just got back from... wherever he'd been for the past seven months?

She didn't really understand what his problem was anyway, but there definitely was one. He was being distant and cold, as if he didn't want to talk to her personally. As if she was just one of his patients. And it hurt.

Finally, she slammed her mug down on the table, jolting Ford out of his thoughts.  
'What was the meaning of that?' he asked.  
'I came here to talk to you,' she said, leaning back in her chair, 'I came here so that I'd know what page you're on. I know nothing about what you feel or where you've been. For all I knew before just now, you could've been married with a pregnant wife back home. You're acting like you don't know me, and that you don't want to either. It hurts more than anything. Don't you care about that Ford?! Don't you have the slightest bit of empathy towards the girl who abandoned her wedding at the last moment, hurting one of the nicest people she knows, because she's still in love with you!?'  
Her face was flushed red with anger and embarrassment at what she'd just confessed, the words echoing through the building, a reminder of everything that had happened between them. It was a reminder of the pain they'd both been through whilst he'd been away, and the pain she'd caused everyone else two months ago. When she couldn't promise to spend the rest of her life with Ludus. When seeing Ford in the crowd had changed everything, when she'd ran away in her white dress and cried for hours. When it had landed her in a mess that she was still trying to clean up.

His eyes still never left her face.  
'Pixie,' he said quietly, 'It's not good for me to be near you. It's not good for us to be friends. I'm acting this way so that you leave. I'm sorry.'  
She wasn't ready for the way that stung her heart.  
'Okay,' she said after a moment, standing up. 'But before I go...' her voice cracked. 'Can you tell me why?'

A sad smile appeared on his face.  
'It's obvious, isn't it? Because you deserve better.'  
With that, he stood up and walked downstairs. Pixie heard the front door open and close. He was gone, and his words were left in the air like butterflies she was trying to catch. To make sense of. To understand exactly what he meant.

Because Pixie remembered the letters she'd read that time ago, but she knew how easily that could have changed. How what had once been love could have died out into hatred. What he'd wanted before was by no means what he still wanted now, and it crushed Pixie so much she felt like she was suffocating.


	2. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You're not in a fit condition to go anywhere,' Ford told her softly. She looked at his face, and was surprised to see that he looked almost... guilty.
> 
> 'So I have to stay on the floor? Quality doctoring, Ford,' she said with a weak smile.
> 
> He didn't return it, but placed a hand on her arm, helping her stand up. She fell against him, her vision clouding again.

She reached a hand out shyly to knock on the door, but she stopped, almost deciding to go back home. Why, oh why had she decided to put Wayne's advice into action? This morning's incident played back in her mind.

'I have some advice, if ya want to hear it.'  
Pixie turned around. Wayne was standing in front of the post-office, broom in hand. He had a familiar twinkle in his eyes and his usual bright smile.  
'Advice for what?' Pixie asked suspiciously.  
'Ford, of course.'

She should have shaken her head. She should have walked away, telling him she wasn't interested in the doctor any more, that she'd spent the past two weeks trying to forget about him. But she couldn't.  
'Tell me,' she said.

They went inside and Yuzuki made them a cup of tea.  
'You know Pixie,' Yuzuki told her, 'We were thinking of adopting.'  
Pixie looked at the couple in surprise, 'You are? That's brilliant!'  
'Thank you. It makes me real happy to hear that,' Wayne said, smiling at his husband. 'Right. Now onto what we are here for.'  
Pixie pretended that she wasn't silently willing him to hurry up with what he had to say. The suspense was killing her.  
'Ford's one of my best friends, an' I know how difficult he can be. But the secret is not trying to rush him. He's clever, more clever than anyone I know, an' eventually he will come to the right conclusion. Until he does, ya just gotta stick with him, but don't become a bother. Let him see your point of view, and his might change. An', I know for a fact, Pixie, that he likes or at least did like you a great deal, more than he let on. If anyone can make him change his mind, it's you. So don't give up.'  
Heat rushed to her face and she smiled at Wayne, trying not to let him see how grateful she was.  
'Thanks, Wayne. It's appreciated.'  
'No problem, Pixie. It's what I'm 'ere for.'

 

And that's why, two hours later, Pixie was standing nervously outside the clinic.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ford appeared in the doorway, looking down at her, unsmiling.  
'What do you want?' he asked, and Pixie almost ran away. Almost.  
'I- I just came- the part-time job, I th-'  
'Oh. Medical test subject. No. I refuse.'  
'What?'  
Pixie put her foot down at that. It was one thing him refusing to be her friend, but not letting her do a part-time job he's opened up to everyone? No, she was not having it.  
'I said, I don't want you to do this. Leave it to someone else.'  
She glared at him. 'No. You can, if you want, not talk to me and hate me, but you can't interfere with my means of earning money. I am doing this job.'  
The funny thing was, she had only got the job to be able to talk to Ford again, but now it wasn't about that. Oh well. It was a convincing cover story.

He sighed, frowning irritatedly.  
'Fine. If you must. Come in.'  
Ford opened the door and Pixie walked in defiantly, trying not to let him see how much he'd just upset her. He had a funny look on his face, like a mixture of pain and anger. Unlike last time, he didn't meet Pixie's eyes once, keeping his on the floor.

He passed her a bottle with a pink liquid inside it.  
'Drink it,' he ordered, 'But please, please leave. Don't do this.'  
She glared at him again, making him watch as she drank everything in the bottle.  
'See. Not so bad, is it? I don't see what you would've gained by getting someone else to...' her head suddenly exploded, or at least it felt like that. Her vision was riddled with black spots and then she was falling, falling into an empty void...

'I told you not to. I tried to stop you.'  
Whispered words met her ears and she opened her eyes, not taking them in.  
'Where am I?' she asked.  
Then she could see his face, his eyes looking into hers.  
'On the clinic floor,' he answered. 'I was going to move you to the medical bed but then you regained consciousness.'  
'Oh,' she sat up, but was hit with another wave of dizziness.  
'You're not in a fit condition to go anywhere,' Ford told her softly. She looked at his face, and was surprised to see that he looked almost... guilty.  
'So I have to stay on the floor? Quality doctoring, Ford,' she said with a weak smile.  
He didn't return it, but placed a hand on her arm, helping her stand up. She fell against him, her vision clouding again.  
'Pixie,' he muttered, more to himself, 'What am I going to do with you?'  
He helped her regain balance and led her to the medical bed, instructing her to lie down. He sat on the chair beside her, suggesting that she should get some sleep, and when she woke up she'd probable feel fine.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, she closed her eyes to pretend for Ford's benefit. He didn't move for a while, but then Pixie heard him stand up. Then she felt his leather glove on her cheek, as he stroked it gently.  
'I'm a bad, bad person,' he murmured, 'I should have stopped her drinking it. I did try. But she's so stubborn! Now look what happened. Oh, Pixie. I never wanted this to happen to _you_.'

It was difficult to carry on pretending, because now she realised that she'd misunderstood. Ford hadn't been trying to make her go away because he didn't like her. He was doing it because he wanted to protect her. He didn't want _her_ to be hurt.


	3. I'll Stay Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ford,' she said suddenly.
> 
> 'Yes?'
> 
> 'You aren't going to leave again, are you?'
> 
> He looked at her, and found fear sparkling in her eyes.

_I think he's forgotten anything he ever felt for me. I think he's moved on. He must have remembered that I'm nobody important, that if he were to ever fall in love, it wouldn't be with me._

Pixie stood in front of the animal stall, lost in her thoughts as she gazed at the clinic, wondering what Ford was doing inside it it. Suddenly, he appeared in the window, and their eyes met. Pixie looked down hurriedly, hiding under the hood of her raincoat. For once she was grateful that it was raining. When she looked up again, he was gone.

She was planning on going to talk to Komari that afternoon, just to check that there were no hard feelings between them. On her way to Tsuyukusa, the downpour intensified and the rain spat on her, becoming almost painful. It was icy. On top of that, it was cloudy and she couldn't see where she was going. Soaked, frozen and unable to see, she knocked on the doors of the nearest building. 

When Ford opened them, she was totally surprised. He saw the situation she was in and stepped aside, motioning for her to come. Half of her wanted to turn and go back into the rain, but her teeth were chattering and she was shivering, so she stepped inside.   
'Don't drip on the floor, please,' Ford said.  
She tried to glare at him but her face was frozen, so she just ignored him. Her arms were wrapped around her body to try and keep herself warm. It was failing, so he brought her a blanket, draping it over her shoulders.  
'You look so cold,' he observed. Pixie could have sworn there was a note of concern in his voice.  
'Mhm. L-looks like I- I m-might be at the- the clinic soon.'  
'Your skin looks too pale. Are you feeling okay?'  
'C-c- cold.'  
'Come and sit down.'

He pulled up two chairs for them to sit on. She was still shaking. Ford had the urge to touch her face, to see if she felt as cold as she looked. But then he'd have to take of his gloves, which was out of the question. Maybe... maybe he could just put and arm around her, purely to warm her up, of course. Timidly, he put a hand on her arm. She looked at him, surprised, but didn't say anything. Maybe he was imagining it, but she seemed to be leaning into his touch. She must be absolutely freezing. With little confidence, he reached his arm around her shoulders. He noticed as she shivered and – noticeably – leaned into him. 

Her skin was very pale, almost dangerously so, and her lips were blue. They could do with warming up... a blush appeared immediately. What was he thinking? This had already been established. He had decided to stay away from her. She didn't, she couldn't, really love him, and soon she'd find someone else. He'd ruined everything she had with Ludus, and he wasn't going to destroy anything else for her. She deserved better, and as much as it tore him up inside, he would stay away from her until she realised she didn't love him. For her own happiness.

'Ford...' she mumbled, jolting him out of his thoughts.   
'Yes?' he answered, then realised that she'd fallen asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder. He should move, he told himself. This was not going to help her forget about him. But if she was asleep, then did it really matter? Maybe he should enjoy it whilst it lasted.  
'Ford... I love you. I need you. Please... don't leave me...'  
He froze. No, no, no. Sleep talking. About him. Not good.   
'No you don't, Pixie,' he told her gently, 'No you don't.'  
He moved slightly, and she stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Her face flushed crimson as she realised that she'd just fallen asleep. Leaning on Ford.  
'I'm sorry,' she apologised. She looked a little warmer now.  
'It's not a problem,' he replied, deciding not to tell her what he'd heard her say.

She stood up, as if about to leave.  
'Ford,' she said suddenly.  
'Yes?'  
'You aren't going to leave again, are you?'  
He looked at her, and found fear sparkling in her eyes.  
'No,' he assured her, 'Why do you look so scared?'  
She looked away from him. 'Last time... when you left... It was so difficult for me. For, I don't know, two months? I couldn't do anything. I was just hoping you'd come back. Back then, I'd have given anything just to see your face. It got better – slightly – over time, but I never really healed. Ludus told me the other day that he felt like he was left trying to fix the broken pieces of my heart, but half of them were missing.'  
'I didn't realise Ludus could be so poetic,' Ford said with a smile.  
'I didn't realise you could make a joke,' Pixie retorted, smiling too.  
'So you promise not to leave again?' she spoke softly.  
'I promise. You have nothing to be frightened of. I'll be here.'  
'For how long?'  
'Forever.'


	4. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Well, I- I...' she trailed off, fear pounding in her veins. Why couldn't she just ask him?
> 
> 'You?'
> 
> 'I'd like to know if you'll come to the Starlight Gala with me,' she closed her eyes, tightening her hands into fists. She'd said it. Now she just needed an answer.

Winter was rapidly approaching again, and there was an excited buzz in Westown as they talked about the Starlight Gala. Pixie listened as Lisette chattered about it excitedly, and as Carrie (who was heavily pregnant) told her how much fun it was. The trouble was, she had nobody to go with.

She and Lisette were walking through Lulukoko one day, shopping for flowers and clothes for the florist. They stopped at Ludus' shop, it being one of the best tailors around. Lisette picked out a beautiful pink dress, which she told Ludus and Pixie she would where to the Starlight Gala.  
'Are you going, Pixie?' Ludus asked, looking at her.  
It still hurt her to see him, to be reminded of all the pain she caused. Still, they'd made up now, and he was with Komari.  
'I want to, but I have nobody to go with.'  
Ludus laughed. 'Ford?'  
'Um...' she blushed, 'I- I haven't asked him.'  
'Well you should. I'd like to think I wasn't abandoned for nothing.'  
'Ludus!' she was hit with a wave of guilt as he reminded her.  
Again, he laughed. Sometimes he could be really aggravating. 'I'm joking, Pixie. You know it's okay now. You know I forgave you.'  
'That doesn't make up for what I did!'  
'Uh, guys?' Lisette cut in, 'Pixie still has a crush on Ford?!'  
Ludus made an apologetic face at Pixie, and she sighed. Sometimes it wasn't a bad thing to keep your over-enthusiastic best friend from knowing who you like.  
'EEEK!!'  
'Lisette...'  
'Ask him to the Starlight Gala! You have to Pixie! _Ask him!_ '  
I looked at Ludus for help, and he just shrugged. 'The worst that's going to happen is he says no.'  
'But...'  
'Pixie!' Lisette screamed, and Pixie could swear everyone around was looking at them, 'Ask him! Or I'll do it for you!'  
'NO!' There was no way she was going to let Lisette go up to Ford and say “hey, Pixie wants to go to the Starlight Gala with you but is too much of a coward to ask you!” She'd rather go up to him wearing her sister's mermaid costume and ask him to marry her.

Lisette and Ludus were both staring at her, and Pixie realised that it would not reach the Starlight Gala without her asking Ford to it. And if she didn't do it, then her two best friends would. Great.

\------------------------------------------

_The worst that can happen is that he says no. This doesn't affect anything. Ask him!_  
Ford was working on some kind of medicine, and Pixie was standing behind him. He'd said that he'd talk to her as soon as he was done. That was fine with her; she seriously needed to mentally prepare herself. Breathe in, breathe out.

Ford turned around suddenly.  
'Pixie, are you okay?!'  
'Yes,' she said, confused.  
'Hold out your arm.'  
She obeyed, her heart still racing from the nerves but doubling in speed as he touched her wrist. Then she realised what he was doing. Feeling for her pulse.

He looked alarmed as he felt how fast it was.  
'Pixie, I need you to sit down,' he told her, 'I think you might be ill. Your pulse is unnaturally fast, and I-'  
'Ford, I'm fine.'  
'No, no you're not. Take a seat please.'  
Sighing, she sat. 'Better?'  
'Yes. Slightly. If you feel faint, let me know. What did you come here to tell me?'  
Her heartbeat accelerated again, and Ford noticed. Maybe he could hear it. He got out a stethoscope.  
'That's really not necessary,' Pixie protested.  
'Yes, it is. I'm your doctor.'  
He placed it over her heart and listened, eyebrows furrowing in worry.  
'Too fast. Way too fast. Pixie, I'm really worried about you.'  
'Ford, honestly... it's okay. So, um, I wanted to ask you something.'  
'It can wait. I think we need to do some tests.'  
'Ford! Would you just listen to me?'  
He ignored her. 'Are you nervous about something? Because that could be an explanation.'  
'Honestly, it doesn-'  
'Okay, so no then. I think I should run some tests.'  
'Listen!' she took a deep breath, 'Yes, I'm nervous. I'm nervous because I want to ask you something, but I'm so scared you'll say no.'  
He stopped, putting down the stethoscope. 'What do you want to ask me?'  
'Well, I- I...' she trailed off, fear pounding in her veins. Why couldn't she just ask him?  
'You?'  
'I'd like to know if you'll come to the Starlight Gala with me,' she closed her eyes, tightening her hands into fists. She'd said it. Now she just needed an answer.

He stared at her. No words left his mouth; he just stared. Pixie breathed shakily, barely able to meet his eyes. Eventually, he spoke.  
'Pixie... I don't think that would be a good idea.'  
She nodded, the rejection hitting her hard. She swallowed. 'Okay. I understand.'  
Ford didn't say anything else, so she stood up to leave. Her whole body was still shaking, her hands still in fists.

Before she got to the door, she felt a touch on her arm. Ford.  
'Yes?' she asked.  
'I don't want you to misunderstand. I would, admittedly, love to go with you. In fact, I can't imagine going with anyone else,' his voice lowered and he blushed.   
'So why...?'  
She searched his eyes, blinking away the tears forming in her own. He looked away.  
'I don't want you to waste your time... with someone like me.'

Oh.  
 _Oh._


	5. The Birth of New Things

It made sense now.

Ford – awkward, stubborn, amazing, Ford – had been avoiding her all this time, because he cared about her. It was never because he'd realised that she wasn't what he wanted – more like the other way round. He'd decided that he was not good enough for her, and therefore he needed to get out of her life and give her a chance with someone else, because he thought that was what she wanted. He thought that that's what was better for her.

Pixie almost laughed. Because if there was _one_ thing she'd learnt, it was that there was only person she was meant to be with, only one person she truly loved, and it was Ford.

He didn't know that though.

 

'But Ford, I _want_ to go with you. I asked you.'  
He frowned. 'No, you don't want to go with me. Go with someone else. Anyone, and I mean anyone, is better than me.'  
'It's you or no-one. And even my uncle's going with someone, so it would be pretty embarrassing if I'm not.'  
He sighed frustratedly. 'Pixie! Why do you make everything so difficult? Don't you understand? _You deserve better than me._ '  
She shook her head, not saying anything. Just denying his words.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Wayne stepped into the room to find them three inches away from each other, looking into each others eyes. Or maybe glaring. Whatever the case, it looked like they were talking about something important.  
'Uh, hey guys. Bad moment? Sorry, but you really need to come. Like, now.'  
Reluctantly, Ford looked away from Pixie. 'What is it, Wayne?'  
The postman's face was red, as if he'd just ran all the way, and he was out of breath. 'Carrie. She's giving birth.'  
A look passed between Pixie and Ford and they both jumped to their feet.   
'Where is she?' Ford adjusted his glasses.   
'Top floor of the Garden Grill, in bed. We have to hurry. None of us know what to do.'  
'Don't worry, you can count on me.'

The three of them ran as fast as they could to where Carrie was giving birth. Her screams echoed through Westown, and when Ford, Pixie, and Wayne got there, she was visibly in pain.  
'What do I do, Ford!?' Brad yelled, feeling helpless. He had a desperate look in his eyes. 'She's in pain!'  
'Of course she is, she's giving birth,' Ford answered impatiently.   
'What he means to say is, it's perfectly normal and there's nothing to worry about. She and your baby are going to be fine,' Pixie said to Brad. He smiled slightly, and Carrie screamed again.  
'What do I do?!' Brad repeated.  
'Can someone get him out the room?' Ford asked.  
'Right, mate, out we go.' Wayne put a hand on Brad's arm, leading him out the room.  
'So, Carrie, what's happening now is scientifically known as-'  
'What are you doing?' Pixie interrupted the doctor.  
He looked surprised, but didn't look in her direction. He was busy trying to ensure a safe birth.  
'Trying to comfort her, of course. Carrie of all people needs comfort now.'  
'Um, Ford? Can I do it instead? No offense, but your methods are... questionable.'  
'Actually, that would be quite helpful. I'm trying to concentrate on the baby.'  
Pixie turned to Carrie, taking her hand.  
'So, Carrie, what are you hoping for, girl or boy?'  
'We don't mind,' she replied breathlessly, 'Though it would be lovely if we had a little girl. I've always loved the idea of brushing my daughter's hair, and-' she broke off to scream again, '-And painting her nails.'  
'That sounds lovely,' Pixie said soothingly. 'When I was younger, that's what I used to do with my sister.'  
'You're such a sweet person, Pixie. I bet she adores you.'  
'Well, I don't know ab-'  
'We all adore you. Don't we Ford? Westown-' another shriek, 'Really needs you.'  
'Yes quite,' Ford said, turning pink.  
Carrie answered by yelling in such a high-pitch Pixie wouldn't have been surprised if the windows shattered.  
'It hurts!' she gasped. 'It hurts _so much_!'

A few minutes later, Ford was holding her newborn child. After a few moments, he handed it to her.  
'You've given birth to a girl,' he told her, 'And she seems very healthy.'  
The smile on Carrie's face made Pixie think she regretted none of it. 'Thank you, Ford. We're lucky to have such a good doctor so close by.'  
'That's pleasing to hear, Carrie, thank you.'  
'Is it born? Can I come back in?' Brad called from the other side of the door.  
'Yes!' Pixie called back, and the father of the new baby walked in, accompanied by a very pale-looking postman.  
'Man,' Wayne said, 'That sounded painful.'  
'Trust me, it was,' Carrie assured him as Brad went to her side.   
'She's ours,' he said as if he couldn't quite believe it. 'She's our baby!'

Pixie had moved over to where Ford was standing and tugged at his arm. He looked at her.  
'We should go,' she whispered, 'Let them celebrate this together.'  
He nodded, agreeing. 'Okay. But I should give them some-'  
'Just leave some books or something. You said the baby's healthy, right? And we can come back in a couple of hours. If they need anything, the clinic's two minutes away. Let's go.'

As soon as they got outside, Pixie exhaled.  
'I am _never_ having kids,' she said seriously.  
'Why?'  
She stared at him as if he were mad. 'Why do you think? I was surprised Carrie was still conscious! That sounded like way too much pain for anyone to be in.'  
'Oh.'  
They were silent for a moment.  
'You were an incredible doctor, as always,' Pixie told him. He smiled at her, and she felt her heart jump.  
'Thank you. You were great at comforting her. It could have gone a lot worse if you hadn't been there.'  
'Does it make you feel lonely?'  
'What?'  
'Brad, Carrie and the baby. In their own little safe, happy bubble. Together, separated from the rest of the world.'  
He didn't say anything, looking into Pixie's turquoise-coloured eyes.   
'You're right,' he said at last. 'It does make me feel lonely. But I think I'd feel less lonely if- if...' he took a breath. 'If I went with you to the Starlight Gala.'  
Pixie flushed in pleasure. 'Yay! Thank you Ford!' she threw her arms around him without thinking, and for a moment they were in a safe, happy bubble of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated (unless they're just downright nasty) so I'd love to know what you think. Thank you to everyone who read this :)


End file.
